The present invention provides a method and article for making a personal postal product by modifying an official postal product such as a stamp so that when the stamp is affixed to the personal image portion of the personal postal product the stamp but does not detract from the personal image.
In 1982, a Texas firm called American Discount Stamps proposed to combine postage stamps with advertising matter. A gummed stamp was affixed to a 2-inch by 3-inch label bearing a printed advertisement that had adhesive on the back. Users would affix the entire label containing the affixed stamp to an envelope or parcel. The system is disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,706. In the art previously described a conventional stamp was used. No attempt was made to make the official portion of the postage either blend into the image on the label or to reduce the size of the stamp or provide a stamp with only the basic information such as the stamp denomination and country.
A very similar postal product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,573 were a personal image is printed as a separate sticker and adhered directly to an official stamp in a designated area. As described in articles in the hobby press the U.S. Pat No. 5,423,573 patent is almost identical to a scheme from the 19th century. From 1876 to 1886, the U.S. Post Office Department permitted so-called advertising collars to be printed around the embossed stamps on stamped envelopes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,605 discloses creating a postage stamp using an electronic camera to capture an image of oneself via a vending machine. Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,406 discloses producing a postage stamp using an electronic camera and a vending machine. In both cases a personal image is captured by an electronic camera in a kiosk and printed in a designated area on and official postal product. In each case of the prior art disclosed the personal image is affixed to or printed on the official stamp where the stamp is still a prominent feature.
In co-pending patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cMODIFICATION OF RECEIVER SURFACE TO REJECT STAMP CANCELLATION INFORMATIONxe2x80x9d of Patton et.al Ser. No. 09/605,246, filed on Jun. 28, 2000, there is disclosed a system used for creating a coating on an image produced by a thermal printer, wax sublimation printer, electrophotographic printer or inkjet printer, with a layer of material that produces a surface capable of rejecting information transferred by a stamp canceling device.
At present official postage stamps are designed to accept a cancellation mark as the stamp passes through the postal sorting equipment. The cancellation mark shows the stamp has been used as postage on a piece of mail and cannot be used again. Because of the nature of the equipment used to print the cancellation mark no attempt is made to place the cancellation mark other than to ensure the mark is printed across a portion of the stamp. The cancellation mark extends across the official postal area of the stamp as well as the personal image area thus obscuring as well as marring the personalized portion.
There are several problems that are not addressed by the prior art. The first problem is no attempt is made to construct the official postal product so that it can be affixed to the personal image in a non-obtrusive manner.
Secondly, the user is offered no choice as to where the official postage stamp may be placed in relationship to the personal image.
Finally, the prior art provides the personal image no protection from the cancellation mark using the existing postal cancellation methods.
The present invention provides a method and article for making a personal postal product by modifying an official postal product such as a stamp so that when the stamp is affixed to the personal image portion of the personal postal product the stamp but does not detract from the personal image.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product comprising a planner support structure, the support structure being substantially clear and an official postal indicia comprising only a portion of the support structure, the official postal indicia being placed on the planar support structure and is in the form of individual letters, numbers and/or symbols.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a postal assembly comprising a first planner support structure being a top surface and having a personal image thereon. An official postal product having a second planner support, the second support structure being substantially clear. The official postal product adapted to be placed on the personal image on the first planner support structure.
In accordance with yet anther aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for making an official postal product, comprising the steps of:
providing a support structure,
placing an official postal indicia on said support structure using a dry transfer for transferring of the postal indicia on to the support structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided an official postal product comprising a plurality of individual letters, numbers and/or symbols that are connected together to form.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.